Let the Games Begin
by chris the pirate ninja
Summary: Seto Kaiba should know by now not to aggravate his girlfriend Serenity. The consequences? You'll see....oneshot, SxS


**Let the Games Begin**

A/N: Howdy people! Chris the pirate ninja speaking. I've decided to try and write a one-shot story! This is Serenity x Seto fic so, WARNING: If you don't like the pairing, don't read it and please don't sent pointless flames, saying SxS stories are stupid because they are not wanted!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of the characters...I wish I did though.

On with the story!

_(Italics are thoughts)

* * *

_

Have you ever had that weird sensation when something aggravates you to such a point that you have a sudden, almost bestial, compulsion to damage the very first thing that comes into sight? No? Let me put it into context then. Say you had a very late night and you were up until three in the morning slaving away on a piece of crucial assignment, then only to be woken by the infernal, continuous chirping of the birds just outside your bedroom window two hours later. Well, personally, I would snatch as many substantial encyclopaedias as I can carry from my bookcase, run outside, pretend that the feathered creatures are targets and practice my aiming techniques.

Well that is exactly how Serenity Wheeler was feeling right now.

The diabolical sound which was infuriating her was the fantastically rapid typing of her boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. For over thirty minutes, she had been listening to the buttons on the keyboard being tapped and eventually, the reverberations had transformed into sonic mush in her head. A wave of dizziness overtook her as she stared at his hands which "glided" over the keyboard at incomprehensible speeds. His deep blue eyes were locked with the computer screen and the luminosity of the screen radiated a virtually ethereal effect, which perfectly highlighted his unblemished facial structure. Not once had those eyes moved from their fixed position on the screen. No-one could type that fast for that long...could they? No, enough was enough.

"Seto?" whined Serenity, "When are you going to stop? You've been working for at least four hours straight. That has got to be beyond the maximum work capacity of a human!"

"Almost done, Serenity..."replied Seto in an expressionless voice, his eyes never faltering from the screen, "Just a few more pages..."

"But Seto...it's not healthy! You're on the verge of a total system overload! Please Seto...stop..." Serenity complained; her fragile voice laced with tenderness.

"Hmmgg..." grunted Seto in reply.

Sighing in frustration, she pulled herself off the comfortable sofa and sauntered towards the polished mahogany table where she carefully pushed a stack of neat documents aside and perched on the corner of the table. _Time to bring in reinforcements..._

"Seto..." she whispered while playing with his tie.

Seto turned his head away from the screen, let his eyes adjust to the surroundings and faced his girlfriend. _Oh no...please...not that..._he mentally groaned.

Serenity was wearing the same expression that Mokuba makes when he either broke something important or saw a new game on the television that he wants. Her angelic eyes were large and hopeful and were glazed over with innocence. Her bottom lip was quivering slightly and stuck out thus completing the only thing that could persuade the great CEO to change his mind – the notorious puppy-dog look.

"Oh...Serenity...stop it! Ahh...Ren!" grumbled Seto, but Serenity was not going to abandon her attack so easily.

"Fine! Fine! Are you pleased now?" he angrily mumbled as he saved his documents and proceeded to shut down his computer.

"Thanks Seto!" said a smiling Serenity as she leant forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. His scowl lessened but then completely dissolved into a look of perfect contentment as Serenity placed her small hands on his shoulders and began to rub his shoulder muscles.

"Seto! This is ridiculous! Your shoulders are so stiff! You really ought to cut down the amount of time you spend on the computer." she said in a motherly tone.

"...Hmmm..." was all that he was able to say.

"How about tomorrow we go to that luxurious spa by the beach? You could really use the relaxation..." she whispered "It was so much fun last time."

Seto's mind was quickly pulled down from cloud nine. His blue eyes snapped open, showing a torrent of feelings, including trepidation, worry and anger. He spun his head so rapidly that if he had done it any quicker, he would have received a full dosage of ill-timed, agonising whiplash which would have earned him a week in bed, with a handful of pain relievers and, if he knew Serenity well, absolutely no contact with technology whatsoever. Even the television remote would be well out of his league.

"What! If I remember correctly, that trip was anything but fun! Firstly, some idiot broke my laptop by spilling massage oil on it! Then I had nearly all my hair cut off by a hairdresser with a _very _shaky hand. AND, to make matters worse, there were thousands of "fan girls" hiding everywhere! One of them thought it would be funny to hide in the shower when I went to the bathroom! She was even wearing a shirt saying "I heart you, Seto" replied Seto hysterically under one breath, "That's not natural..." he concluded with an involuntary shudder.

But Serenity did not hear that as she was doubled over with laughter, her shoulders were shaking violently and she was emitting loud, and rather distorted, sniggers.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed as she frantically tried to inhale some air. Her lungs were burning with lack of oxygen and her eyes were shining with amusement. "That was so hilarious! Oh please Seto! Please can we go again?" she asked, adopting the puppy-dog face..._again._

"No! No! No! I am not falling for that again! I am never setting foot in that over-scented, tacky, rabid fan-girl infested, pathetic excuse for a therapeutic facility once more!"

"But Seto..." whined Serenity "Consider it as my birthday present! I promise I won't ask you again!"

"I don't think so, Serenity..." Seto smirked _"Two can play at this game..." _he mused in his head. "But Serenity, I'm sure you wouldn't want your brother to see your precious diary, would you?" he grinned.

_Bingo. _

Serenity's laughter ceased without hesitation. Her eyes echoed shock and anxiety.

"Seto...You wouldn't? You can't...How did you get my diary?" she breathed.

"I have my ways..." Seto replied, loving every moment.

"But I thought you were above blackmail! You can't do that! That's so...so _low_!"

Seto could not contain it any longer. He never actually considered that she would take it seriously, unless she was an extremely ingenious actress. Without any warning, he let out a hearty, genuine laugh.

"My God Ren! I was just joking! You should have seen the look on your face!" he chuckled.

"Seto! That was definitely not amusing at all!" screamed a shocked, yet relieved, Serenity.

"Oh...come on Ren! Do you honestly think I would do that to you?"

Serenity opened her mouth and then closed it straight away. _"I should have known he was joking! This is so humiliating!" _"Well...ermm..." She was utterly dumbfounded.

"Still, it gives you no right to play with my mind or, on a more serious note, to look through my personal belongings!" she shouted back with more confidence as she recomposed herself.

She then abruptly got up and strode towards the door. As she twisted the smooth wooden door handle, she turned around, eyes burning with embarrassment, impatience but mostly fury, and addressed to a bewildered CEO,

"Let the games begin..."

* * *

It was exactly seventeen minutes past two in the morning. The whole mansion was undisturbed and the lights were extinguished. A figure, dressed in the mandatory black outfit, crept along the third floor and slipped into the second room with ease. Effortlessly, they tiptoed to the king-sized bed, which was overflowing with royal blue silk sheets and fluffy complementary pillows. Seto Kaiba slept soundlessly in the centre of the bed, with his arm resting across his chest.

"_Right...Let's get to work...Geez...thank the heavens that Seto is not a light sleeper..." _thought the intruder as they pulled out a pair of hair clips.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The CEO's alarm clock released a steady beat of short, high pitched sounds. It was seven o'clock and his day was just starting.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Arggghh...SHUT UP!" Seto shouted as he picked up the clock and hurled it at the wall. "Damn", he murmured, tiredness still present in his voice, "That's the thirteenth clock I've broken this month..." After finally heaving himself out of bed, he completed the obligatory daily ritual of brushing his teeth and changing his clothes. Alas, not once did our poor CEO look in the mirror...

* * *

"Ahh...Kaiba Corp. The origination of the technology of the gaming world. My sanctuary..." Seto whispered as he exited his limo. "Pick me up at ten o'clock Roland and don't be late again." he said in a monotone as he started walking to the main entrance of the majestic building.

However, Roland, unbeknownst to Seto, was too busy staring at his boss's head. "Honestly, the things teenagers do for fashion..." he mumbled, finally snapping out of his reverie.

"Good morning Mr. Kai-" greeted a rather undersized male employee, but stopped without delay when he saw the sudden..._change_ of appearance of his boss.

"Do I know you?" Seto asked with an arrogant voice.

"Errr...No sir. I'm just an inferior, short, bald employee with no actual aim in his life as it is filled with pessimism and loneliness." the employee whimpered with absolutely no confidence in his voice whatsoever. His body was trembling to such an extent that he could pass out any second.

"Then get out of my way." Seto replied in a soft, yet dangerous tone.

"_Why is everyone staring at me? Do they not realise who I am? I could fire them at any minute and ensure that they do not find another job in this city for the rest of their natural lives! I'm Seto Kaiba! Multi-billionaire and CEO of the greatest gaming company of the world!"_

With that final thought and after disturbingly being gawked at by his own secretary, locked himself in his office and proceeded to finish the documents for the latest model for his redesigned duel disks.

* * *

Serenity glanced at her watch and the numbers 10:28 flashed back. "_Two minutes until Seto comes home...". _She picked up the newspaper she was reading and started scanning through.

10:29. "_I haven't seen Seto all day! I hope he's not _that_ upset"_ she mused.

Suddenly, the wristwatch's alarm went off. 10:30. Seto Kaiba is always at home at 10:30 by the latest. Not a second later, said young man strode into the room, looked up to find Serenity reading, and walked towards her.

"Hey sweetie!" said his girlfriend, "How was work today?"

"Come to think of it...the employees were acting really odd today." he replied.

Serenity peered above the newspaper and instantaneously covered her face again as she tried to stifle giggles. "Maybe they're just unambiguously terrified of you."

"Perhaps...Anyway, I'm off for a shower. I really need it." he concluded as he bounded up the stairs to his room.

A few minutes later, Mokuba walked into the living room.

"Hey Ren. What's up?"

"Oh...nothing much Mokuba..." she murmured mischievously as she focused on her watch. _"Five...four...three...two...one" _she mouthed to Mokuba.

"**AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**"

"What on Earth? Was that Seto? What happened to him Serenity?" Mokuba exclaimed as he jolted off the sofa.

"Well...let's just say, personally, pink is a really good colour for him, but his hair will return to its normal chestnut colour..."

Mokuba gaped at her then imitating the exact devilish smirk that Serenity wore, broke out into hysterics.

"...but, alas, his eyebrows may take a while to grow back!"

* * *

Whoop! Finished my first one-shot!

If you don't like it, or find something wrong with it, please tell me!

Oww...I think my fingers are going to fall off...

Leave a review!

Thank you Chris the pirate ninja xxx


End file.
